Projekt:Reklama
Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinek 5 Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Potyczce w Szkole , zrobiłem uczestnikom małą niespodziankę i wpakowałem ich w matematyczny labirynt! Noah coś rozwiązać umiał , a Beth próbowała się popisać przed Alejandro i przez to jej drużyna przegrała i ją wyrzuciła ! Nieźle , została jedenastka , co im przygotowałem? Oglądajcie Potyczkę w Szkole! (intro) (Kumate Kujony - Normalny pokój) (Sugar gadała na boku z Gwen i Sierrą) Sugar: Wywaliłybyśmy Anne Marię , przecież wiecie że ona jest złem Sierra: Ja nie będe w sojuszu z Gwen! Gwen: Sierra mnie z Cody'm nic nie łączy nie wiem co sobie ubzdurałaś Sierra: Ja stąd ide Gwen: No to ja też (Poszły) Sugar(p.z.) Przez tą lafirę Anna Marie nikt nie chce ze mną sojuszu. Grrrr... Gwen(p.z.) Sierra cały czas przegina Anna Maria: To co chłopaki ? Sugar następna Noah:'''Ale bez Tammi Sugar nie stanowi zagrożenia '''Anna Maria: A jak Tammi wróci? Duncan: Ma racje Noah: Ok Duncan(p.z.): No co? Potakuje jej bo się bronie! Nauka to noe jest moja mocna strona , więc jakbym coś spaprał to wyleci Sugar (Silni Sportowcy - piwnica) (Geoff i Alejandro znowu się kłócili) Geoff: Beth wyleciała , ty będziesz następny "Alejandro:' Heh chciałbyś Beardo: To co zrobiłeś Beth było podłe stary Staci: No pewnie Dwayne: Po tobie ziomek! Alejandro(p.z.): No i co ja mam zrobić . Do połączenia drużyn pewnie jeszcze długo :( Staci(p.z.): Może znajde sposób by pomóc Alejandro , a potem go wywalić , ale musze pomyśleć :) Chris(przez megafon): Zbiórka w sali gimnastycznej! (W sali) Geoff: Dziś W-f? Duncan: Przydałoby się po matmie Chris: Nie! Dziś zajmiemy się szkolnymi projektami Gwen: Nieźle . Jaki temat? Chris: W formie prezentacji zareklamujecie moje dwa produkty Chefowi , a on iceni prezentacje . Kumate Kujony zareklamują maszynkę do golenia Mclean Duncan: Aha? Chris: Za to Silni Sportowcy zareklamują batony Chriski Beardo: Masz wene Chris: Macie 4 godziny Alejandro: A gdzie komputery do prezentacji? Chris: W te 4 godziny musicie je też znaleźć. HAHAHAHA! Dwayne: Super ziom (Staci wpadła na pomysł) Staci(p.z.): Powiem Geoffowi że Dwayne staje się większym luzakiem niż on . Ha! Jestem genialna! Chris: Macie 4 godziny od teraz! Gwen: No to szukamy (Poza Sugar i Beardo każdy się rozdzielił) Sugar: Znajdziesz dla mnie te książeczkę przystojniaku :) Beardo: No nie wiem musze znaleźć komputer dla zespołu Sugar: Co?! Frajer! (Poszła sobie , a Beardo posmutniał ) Beardo(p.z.) To chyba było konieczne :( (Staci podeszła do Geoffa) Geoff: Ty nie szukasz ziomko? Staci: Szukam , ale czy mi się wydaje czy Dwayne jest większym luzakiem niż ty? Geoff: Co? Dziadek? Staci: Nom Staci(p.z.): HAHAHAHA! Geoff(p.z.): Straciłem status największego luzaka? Niemożliwe (Duncan znalazł laptopa , ale Dwayne chciał mu go zabrać ) Dwayne: Zauważyłem go pierwszy ziom! Duncan: Spadaj dziadku (Pobiegł) Dwayne(p.z.) Czemu każdy nazywa mnie dziadkiem? Mam ledwo 45 lat. ''' (Dwayne znalazł też drugiego laptopa) '''Dwayne: No i co? (Zostały 2 godziny , a drużyny robiły już prezentacje ) (Kumate Kujony) Anna Maria: Można dodać też czas wreszcie ogolić brodę Chefie Noah: Albo żeby zrobił jak uważa bo i tak jest idealny Duncan: Brzmi ok (Silni sportowcy ) Alejandro: Hasło przyda się odmiana ? Staci: Nie najgorsze Geoff: Eeee...może być (Prezentacja prezentacji ) Chef: Dobra zaczynajmy te żenade Chris: Ok , no to najpierw kujony (Wyszli na scene) Anna Maria: Chefie fajna jest twoja bródka Sierra: Ale może kiedyś nie będziesz jej chciał Gwen: To najlepsza na rynku maszynka McLean ! Każda panna twoja! Duncan: Dostaniesz też darmową próbkę Chef: Tia! Chris: No to czas na Sportowców! Geoff: Mniam! Chriski są bardzo smaczne Beardo: Możesz je dodać do dań . Będą smaczniejsze Alejandro: Przyda się zmiana Chef: CO?!!!!! Nie smakują wam moje dania?; Alejandro: Eeee... Chef: Kujony wygrywają! K.K: Wooo!!!! Chris: No prosze! Sportowcy macie fart bo dziś jest wyzwanie z nagrodą! Alejandro: Uffff.... Chris: Kujony dostaną ją w następnym wyzwaniu! A co wydarzy się następnym razem? Co za nagrodę dostaną Kujony? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę:Potyczkę w Szkole! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Potyczka w Szkole - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1